


fading thesis

by Ataraxia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia/pseuds/Ataraxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is too perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fading thesis

 

Hinata’s smile could cure cancer.

(sunshine boy, dappled in gold, made of raw talent and sweetness) 

It’s the ugliest thing Kageyama has ever seen. 

X

The first time Kageyama looks into Hinata’s (beautifully kind) amber eyes, he’s taken aback at how  _different_ they are—large and round and innocent. But then he looks again and he sees the most amazing mix of young and old, story worthy and story less. And under it all, he sees knowledge and dreams and love and  _fear_?

_Why is he afraid?_ Kageyama wonders.  _  
_

For once in his life, he is baffled.

X

Something eventually happens — sparks fly, and the two of them click. It starts with a fight, screamed obscenities and stubborn perspectives and they butt heads for a while and then oh, look, they’re kissing.

Once they pull apart, Hinata laughs, a mix of fairy wings and calluses and Kageyama smirks something like a smile — filled with bubbling fire and bitter insecurity — before leaning in for another kiss.

Hinata giggles against his lips and Kageyama feels himself fall.

X

Hinata smells like summer.                                       

He’ll enter the room quick and efficient, almost boyishly shy, and Kageyama will think of long front porches and green yards that stretch on forever.

Hinata enters the room and smells like heat, like sunshine and eroded earth.

“Want some?”

The meat bun is all but shoved in his face. Kageyama takes a bite of the offered treat and stares at him. Surely Hinata must know how he feels, must realize that he is forever counting the seconds until Hinata brings their lips together in a satiny kiss.

The meat bun tastes like nothing. Kageyama thinks of counting blades of grass though, and licking the delicate sheen of sweat dotting Hinata’s wrist.

X

There are good days, sometimes.

But there are also days like this, days when Kageyama feels as if he ought to tie himself to the sky to stop gravity from breaking him against the ground, when his restraint falters and his eyes go dark with an indiscernible  _need_.

On those days, the only chains strong enough to hold him up are words from Hinata’s mouth, words telling him to fight, to stop, to do _something_  other than letting go. Words that direct him away and ever upwards.

His greatest fear and greatest hope is that someday, he will catch Hinata completely speechless, and they’ll both fall through the wind together.

X

Hinata’s skin is warm under his touch, smooth and white. Kageyama can feel the bone under it, can feel the veins and the blood pulsing.

Hinata is so very pretty, so  _alive_. Kageyama wants to take his bones and crack them—he wants to watch Hinata bleed and bleed and bleed.

(you’re too talented, too perfect)

“Kageyama…harder.”

Hinata gasps and Kageyama traces his jaw, his nose, his eyes, his lips. He lays perfectly still under Kageyama’s  touch, lax and languid, eyes hazy with pleasure. He has no idea that Kageyama’s thoughts are cruel or petty—he trusts him, which Kageyama hates (loves)

“You would hate yourself…if you could see how you look.”

Hinata sharply arches his back and a strangled moan tears itself out of Kageyama’s throat. He glares as Hinata begins to laugh.

“You are pretty embarrassing yourself,” Hinata murmurs.

Kageyama buries his face into Hinata’s neck and growls.

Cheeky bastard.

X

Hinata slips through his fingers like a wisp of a fairytale—he is an enigma ( _wrapped in a conundrum_ ), and Kageyama cannot understand him. He will never understand Hinata, but  _maybe_ , Kageyama thinks,  _that’s why I love him._

Love is a strong word though, so he keeps it to himself.

“Kageyama! Want to hang out after school? Natsu has been begging to see you.”

“Sure.”

He’ll take what he can get for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
